battlecryfandomcom-20200216-history
BattleCry
BattleCry is a free-to-play 3rd-person online action game developed by BattleCry Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The game features a variety of character classes and multiplayer modes. Combining elements of third-person action and fast-paced shooting, BattleCry offers a new gameplay experience with team-based combat, intense tactical warfare, and competitive multiplayer action. Choose from 15 warriors, 3 factions and 5 classes – with even more warriors and classes coming online at launch! Choose your warrior - each with a meaningfully distinct suite of attacks and abilities - from one of several factions from diverse parts of the world. With strategy, brutal attacks, and unique, high-tech weapons, fight for power and glory in 24-player large battles and smaller 12-player team battles across the WarZones. This is the life of a warrior, and victory is yours for the taking! Overview Welcome to a world of ritualized combat where open wars are a thing of the past and warriors, the chosen few, risk life and limb in imaginative WarZones to maintain peace. Each Zone is designed to combine positioning; spacing and verticality to redefine your core combat experience. Fight with transformative weapons that harness iron and energy and eviscerate your opponents with swords that transform into shields, bows that can punch an arrow straight through an armored skull, or electrocute your foes with high powered blades crackling with electro-static energy. Plot Following a cataclysmic world war at the dawn of the 20th century, the most powerful Empires left standing came together to ban gun powder under The Black Powder Treaty. The short peace that followed gave birth to the Pansophic Revolution – a golden age of industrial manufacturing and design. As technology advanced, old tensions reignited and soon the world faced the scourge of war once more. Fueled by technological Pansophic advancements, the face of warfare has changed. All disagreements are settled head-on by elite teams of chosen warriors from all over the world, with each member specializing in either high-tech ranged gadgetry or sophisticated melee weapons. Trained and bred for battle, they meet each other in sanctioned WarZones to face off for their share of glory. Features Take on the role of an elite warrior and engage in brutal, high-action, 32-player battles in a variety of gameplay modes. Responsive, smooth controls unleash violent, high-impact, and stunning combo attacks previously reserved for modern brawlers. Dynamic movement allows you to seamlessly grapple, evade and mantle to quickly cover distances and evade the other team. Engage in combat and use the game’s Adrenaline system to unlock special powers for a short time or conserve Adrenaline to unleash your lethal Ultimate ability when the time is right. In BATTLECRY, your skill, timing, and teamwork create a diverse gameplay experience. ;Graphics Enjoy intense graphics and animations, with immersive third-person cameras as you fight toward life or death. The game’s bold, expressive art style directed by Viktor Antonov (Half-Life 2, Dishonored) supplements the game’s visceral combat and heightens the gameplay experience. Inspired by comic books and illustrations, BATTLECRY’s highly-stylized environments change depending on whether you are winning or losing in the arena. ;Factions Open wars are a thing of the past and brave warriors put their lives on the line in imaginative WarZones to maintain peace. Choose from the disciplined Imperial Marines, the fearless Cossack Empire, and the prestigious Han Republic. Take on the role of one of these elite warriors and engage in brutal, high-action, 12 v 12 and 6 v 6 player battles in a variety of gameplay modes and maps. ;Classes Players can choose from a variety of character classes; all with different attributes and strengths. A dynamic movement system will allow players to seamlessly grapple, evade, and maneuver distances quickly. BattleCry features an Adrenaline system that will unleash special powers for a short time. Ultimate moves can be unleashed if the Adrenaline is conserved. Build and progress your chosen warrior class by earning iron and advancing through the ranks. Each rank unlocks new abilities and effects, allowing deep strategic builds for your Warrior on every level. Select from classes such as the Enforcer, who wields a massive sword that effortlessly slices his opponents in two; the Ranger who unleashes a maelstrom of arrows from afar; or the Infiltrator, using blinding speed and stealth abilities to pick off unsuspecting enemies in isolation. Media Images IroncladCanals.jpg|Ironclad Canals IroncladCargoDock.jpg|Ironclad Cargo Dock IroncladUnderground.jpg|Ironclad Underground Welcome-to-the-warzone-100272835-orig.png Teso.0 cinema 640.0.jpg Slide 0004.jpg BattleCry610.jpg Videos BATTLECRY Official E3 Gameplay Trailer File:BattleCry - Announce Trailer External Links *Bethesda Softworks Official Site *BattleCry Studios Official Site *BattleCry Studios Official Twitter *BattleCry Studios Official Twitter